losangelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Gold Line Foothill Extension
The Metro Gold Line Foothill Extension, an extension of the Los Angeles County Metro Rail Gold Line (light rail) eastward from its current terminus on the east side of Pasadena to the city of Azusa, is in the final design stage. Opening of this extension is scheduled in 2010 and a future extension to Montclair opening in 2014Foothill Extension project website. This segment would be entirely above ground, with a small portion in the median of Interstate 210. On February 28, 2007, the Metro Gold Line Construction Authority voted to approve the Final Environmental Impact Report, and final FTA project approval is pendingFoothill Extension April 2006 newsletter; community meetings are being held to gather input on station design and artwork. No construction funding has been assigned to this project, though funding has been appropriated to continue the design process. Additionally, the construction authority continues to receive operational funding from all of the cities along the proposed alignment. While the extension to Azusa is under the auspices of the construction authority that constructed the Gold Line from Union Station to Pasadena, construction of the other extension from Union Station to East Los Angeles is under the direct control of the LACMTA. The Foothill Extension has strong political support from the governments of multiple cities along its proposed route, while the original segment went through only three jurisdictions (the cities of Los Angeles, South Pasadena and Pasadena). Due to this strong support among the participating cities as well as the area's congressional delegation, eventual construction of the line seems likely, although the project may be pushed back as local Republican congressman David Dreier was the chief supporter of the route for Federal funding. The LACMTA has already purchased the entire right of way needed for this project. The city of Ontario has joined the group of cities supporting the Gold Line extension citing that the Gold line should make LA/Ontario International Airport its Eastern Terminus, instead of the Montclair Transit station."NOW BOARDING TO L.A./Ontario INT. AIRPORT" - SkyscraperPage Forum If all of the proposed extensions were constructed, this would be the longest light rail line in the USA at 51 miles. For more information see the Link to LA/Ontario International Airport section of this article. List of stations, from West to East Note: The opening dates are unknown at this time. Arcadia station If Arcadia approves a grade separation and its associated costs (passage of Arcadia's April 11th Measure A Bond has put this option at the forefront), the station will be located southeast of the intersection of North First Avenue and East Santa Clara Street, a short block away from the main commercial area on Huntington Drive. The station would have side platforms, with access from the northwest end of the platforms via the corner of North First Street and East Santa Clara Avenue. Monrovia station The station will be located northwest of the intersection of West Duarte Road and South Myrtle Avenue, just west of the historic rail depot. Side platforms with access from the east end of the platform will provide flexibility to the city for future planned development of the surrounding area. Duarte station The station will be located along Duarte Road, approximately 500 feet west of Highland Avenue. It will be a center platform station. Entry will be from both ends of the platform. Surrounding uses include commercial and industrial buildings to the north and to the south, the San Gabriel River Flood Control area. Irwindale station The station within the City of Irwindale is located east of Irwindale Avenue and is accessed via Montoya Street. The side platform station will be entered via both ends of the platforms. Surrounding land uses are vacant land and abandoned pits, and commercial/industrial uses, with Miller Brewing Company located to the west of south of the station. Azusa-Alameda station Azusa's downtown station (the other being Citrus station) will be located off of Alameda Avenue. Passengers will be able to enter side platforms from western end to board the train. This station will be located adjacent to the historic Santa Fe Depot. Azusa-Citrus station Azusa's Citrus station (the other being Alameda station) will be located at the site of the Rosedale development on the eastern border of the city. The station will have a center platform located between Palm and Citrus Avenues. Passengers will be able to enter the platform from the east end. Glendora station The station is located just south of historic downtown Glendora. The station platform will be located 180° east of Vermont Avenue. Passengers can enter the center platform station from the east or west end. San Dimas station Site to be determined. La Verne station The station will be located 180° east of E Street. The station will have a center platform, with access from the west end via E Street. Pomona station The station will be located north of the existing Metrolink platform and will have a center platform with access from the west end. A pedestrian walkway will provide circulation between the Metrolink platform and existing parking, the light rail platform and the proposed parking structure. Claremont station The station will have a center platform with access from the east. This configuration will have two light rail tracks on the north side of the alignment and one Metrolink/freight track on the south of the alignment. A Metrolink side platform would be located north of the Metrolink/freight track and have access from College Avenue. Montclair station The station will be located north of the existing Metrolink platform at the Montclair Transcenter. The station will have a center platform station with access from the east and west. The existing Metrolink platforms would remain and the pedestrian underpass that is currently in final design will not preclude the light rail platform or tracks. The pedestrian underpass will be located east of all platforms. Link to LA/Ontario International Airport A 10-month strategic planning study was started in December 2007 to evaluate the extension of the Metro Gold Line from Montclair (where it is currently planned to end) to LA/Ontario International Airport. The study will evaluate the feasibility of connecting the light rail system to the airport, the best routes to consider, potential station locations, the number of riders that would use the system, and much more. These options will be narrowed during the study to identify one or more preferred alignments, and may include stations in Upland, Ontario and Rancho Cucamonga. The study is in the initial phase. The study team is currently evaluating a number of conceptual routes to connect the Montclair Transcenter (the proposed station location in the city of Montclair) to LA/Ontario International Airport. Under current requirements set forth by the Federal Transit Administration, it can take up to 25 years for a transit project like this to go from inception to completion. This initial study is the first step in this lengthy process. The study is being undertaken by the Metro Gold Line Foothill Extension Construction Authority Board of Directors and Joint Powers Authority, and is being funded by the Southern California Association of Governments and San Bernardino Associated Governments. The release of the study report is planned for November 2008. References External links *Metro Gold Line Foothill Extension Construction Authority *Metro Gold Line: Extension to LA/Ontario International Airport Study site *I Will Ride. A site created by college students in the San Gabriel Valley in support of the extension. Metro Gold Line Foothill Extension